1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for processing wafer-shaped articles, such as semiconductor wafers, flat panel displays or optical discs.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to various surface treatment processes such as etching, cleaning, polishing and material deposition. To accommodate such processes, a single wafer may be supported in relation to one or more treatment fluid nozzles by a chuck associated with a rotatable carrier, as is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,717 and 5,513,668.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,717 discloses that its spin-chuck may be raised and lowered relative to a surrounding liquid collector that has plural liquid collecting levels and a common exhaust for collecting gas from the interior of the liquid collector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,803 discloses an improved liquid and gas collector in which the exhaust at each of the levels may be individually controlled via valves provided at each of the levels. However, depending upon the particular process being performed upon the wafer-shaped article, the valves of that patent will come in contact with chemically aggressive fumes. It can be difficult to maintain such valves in good working order under such conditions.
There is therefore a need for a collector structure that can better prevent fumes from various media (e.g., acid, base, organic) from intermingling in a common process chamber, so as to prevent vapor cross-contamination. Such cross-contamination could result in the deposition of crystalline solids on delicate processing equipment, as well as various safety issues.